Subterra
Subterra is a game mode that is open on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays from 5:00-8:00, 11:00-14:00, and 18:00-21:00 (server time). In it you need to battle 4 guardians, or you battle 2 and another person battles the other two. Here's a link to a Google Doc of the stats: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1iZ8SFASV98jBrZECJB9qI_yYwNQOnSiYWJWaP67M5kA/edit?usp=sharing Enemies Calamitous Crabbie Description "Only continuous damage is able to pierce his armor. Open a Care Package at the right time to make things easier for yourself." which means you have to do damage over time attacks and should hit the boxes that appear so you kill them right before he does his major attacks. Heroes that can damage him Note: all stats below are for against a lvl 3 Crabbie. Only the stats that deal with damage are included. Suggested heroes for Crabbie are: Lufia, Luke, Medea, Baggins (NOTE: When I used Baggins, I did not do ANY damage to the lvl 3 and even lvl 1 Crabbie, so Baggins is useless... unless you need him at a higher level than 63 + purple 2?), Salman, Spar, and others that I don't have. * Level 1 = initial, 2 = green, 3 = Blue, 4 = Purple, A = awaken. ** I did not have this skill, so this is conjecture based on the skill description. *** It was hard to tell for Salman, since he kept buffing his AP... but these numbers appear to be within 10% of initial values. ^ Ratio = Actual Damage dealt (base) / Continuous Damage on Skill Description. ^^ this is the skill level and what my hero was at (O = Orange, P = Purple, + = + rune stage). Except for the Orange heroes, there weren't many other buffs I had on my heroes. Heroes that cannot damage him Confirmed (through skill level indicated) against level 3 Crabbie: Gerber (4), Jacob (A), Sue (4), Aurai (4), Emily (4), Grunk (4), Sebastian (4), Merlynn (4), Paganini (4), Karas (3), Muse (3), Uther (3), Pulan (3), Yuan (3), Chavez (3), Lorya (3), Kong Ming (3), Kaiser (3), Ruby (3), Little Red (3), Murphy (3), Blaine (4), Thanos (4), Baggins (3), Pandarus (4), Gridlock (4), Gorgana (3), Bedivere (3), Aurora (4) Confirmed against Level 1 Crabbie: Baggins (3), Untested since they were too weak or I didn't feel like it: Coco, Seeley, Leon, Gear, Jolie, Rek, Russel, Watson, Bibo, Candy, Alma, Karna, Krash, Max, York, West, Delphos Crabbie, Bauer, Lee, Zoe, Pearl, Tartarus, Torin, Spar, Saizo, Halley, Vortex, Ariel, Noel & Snow, Charon, Smoke, Malachi, Monk Sun, Lilith, Theresa, Rams, Edwin, Robin. Grievious Grunk (more like hardest guardian Grunk) Description "If you can't fly, you'll be burned by the lava on the ground." This really means only use the "I can Fly" group of heros. Even if they can fly (e.g. Merlynn), if they're not in the group, they'll die within 3 seconds of the battle starting due to the lava he'll spawn under them... so do not include any non-suggested heroes or they'll just die (and maybe give him energy, I don't know) Heroes that "Fly" * this is the skill level and what my hero was at (O = Orange, P = Purple, + = + rune stage). Except for the Orange heroes, there weren't many other buffs I had on my heroes. ** This is the approximate HP remaining after my hero auto-battled his way against the lvl 3 Grunk. *** These are the skill levels I had when I did these tests. **** This is ordered: Basic Attack; Ultimate, Green Skill, Blue Skill, Purple Skill. M = Magic, P = Physical. Things in ()'s are grouped together in that single skill. Heros that are in the group, but which I don't have... so I didn't test: Ariel, Edwin, Tartarus, Vortex. Heroes that don't "Fly" (they die within 3 seconds) All that are not listed above were tested and found to have lava put under them (except for these heroes I don't have to test: Torin, Spar, Saizo, Halley, Noel & Snow, Charon, Smoke, Malachi, Monk Sun, Lilith, Theresa, Rams, Robin), even Merlynn, who looks like she's floating/flying. I don't know why they don't create a "I can float" group that includes some other heroes that should survive... but whatever.